A Perfect Birthday
by JaliceLove
Summary: Ino had everything for her birthday. She celebrated with her friends, and even got her favorite meal cooked for her, just for her birthday. Then how come Ino’s not satisfied? “…Shikamaru…” Ino breathed out. Possibly a Sequel to Birthday Dilemma :


Title: A Perfect Birthday

By: Minari

Summary: Ino had everything for her birthday. She celebrated with her friends, and even got her favorite meal cooked for her, just for her birthday. Then how come Ino's not satisfied? "…Shikamaru…" Ino breathed out. Could be a sequel to _Birthday Dilemma_. Happy Birthday Ino (:

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was getting impatient. He's been here in this _troublesome_ mission for hours already. Sure his mind had processed that it would only take a few hours and he hoped that he'd be home by noon. But unfortunately, unexpected events delayed him from going to the one place he most wanted to be right now—with Ino.

"How troublesome," he muttered.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Ino-pig!" Sakura Haruno happily greeted her blond best friend and used-to-be rival. The blonde ninja smiled in return and glomped her best friend, "Thanks Forehead!"

They glared at each other, but laughed a few seconds later.

"So Ino, how do you feel being another year older?" Sakura teased playfully.

She grinned, "Happy of course… "She paused, "I just hope I don't _look_ old."

Sakura mocked surprised, "Oh my gosh, you're starting to look like Tsunade-sama."

Ino glared, "That was low."

Sakura laughed, "I was just kidding. You look like a pig."

"Forehead!" Ino nearly yelled at her.

Sakura laughed again and grabbed Ino's arm. "Aww c'mon. I'll treat you out for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen."

It was Ino's turn to tease, "Naruto rubbing off you?"

Sakura's face turned into the shade of her hair, "… Not much!" she defended.

Ino looked near the gate area (A/N: I completely do not know the name for it, I'm sorry!). No sign of a lazy shinobi anywhere. Her frown appeared on her face.

Sakura noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Ino?" she inquired worried.

"mmm… Shikamaru should be here by now." Ino stated, worried about _her_ Shikamaru. Sure they've only been _together_ since like what? Yesterday? After she kissed him. She missed him terribly already. She'd rather have him complain next to her instead of him not being here at all…

Sakura broke her train of thought, "so what did you guys do yesterday for his birthday anyways?"

A small smile appeared on Ino's flawless face. "We just watched the clouds." She said simply, leaving out some _minor_ details.

Sakura stared at her disbelievingly, "You, Ino Yamanaka, watched the _clouds_?"

Ino laughed while placing her chin on her palm. "It's not that bad. Actually peaceful." Ino smiled, the presence of Shikamaru next to her while the breeze played with her hair was indeed heavenly. It was like it was just the two of them, and no one else.

The pink-haired ninja shook her head smiling, "And you said Naruto was rubbing off ME."

Ino pouted but smiled sadly, "he had to leave urgently this morning though…"

"Mission?"

"Yeah." Ino then grinned, "He came over early this morning though, just to wish me a happy birthday. That lazy bum made such a huge racket trying to wake me up! Honestly, for a genius he could've thought of some other way to wake me up…"

"How did he wake you up…?" Sakura asked confused.

"That Lazy excuse of a ninja scared me HALF TO DEATH this morning…" Ino smiled. She was happy she saw him before he left though. He wished her a happy birthday and said he'll probably be home around noon, if not later. He had creeped up behind her, probably not purposely and he kissed her forehead waking her up but also scaring her. She thought it was someone else and she freaked cause she was unarmed but sensing Shikamaru, she smiled. She hoped he would come soon. Her birthday wasn't the same without him…

"I wish he was here…." Ino whispered.

Sakura smiled at her, trying to cheer her lonely friend up. "He was here this morning! And knowing Shikamaru, he's probably complaining about his _troublesome_ mission and wanting to come here and sleep. Then you can go bother him."

Ino laughed, "If he sleeps before coming to me, He's going to die by my hands." She threatened. She looked out at the streets, watching other people enjoy their time with their friends, loved ones… who knew? "It'll still be nice if he can come around the afternoon at least. I want to spend a little time with him…"

"He'll be here tonight for sure…" Sakura pointed out.

Ino smiled sadly, "You know I can't see him outside during the night…. And Daddy would kill him if he saw him near my room. I'm glad Daddy didn't hear Shikamaru this morning."

Sakura gave Ino an encouraging smile, "If he's not here tonight—there's always tomorrow."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Yamanaka Ino was staring at the ceiling in her room. She sighed sadly. Her birthday was fun. She celebrated it with the rest of the girls in the afternoon, laughing and chatting animatedly about the boys, missions and all that. And then a surprise came when she had come home. Her parents made her favorite meal and she ate it happily. So why was Ino not satisfied?

She closed her eyes as she hugged her pillow, imagining her pillow was a certain someone. "Shikamaru…" she whispered out to the air, "I miss you."

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap….

Ino moaned at the noise and told the noise to shut up.

Tap. Tap.

Ino's eyes suddenly fluttered open. There was someone tapping at her window, quietly (unlike this morning) but loud enough so she can hear. She glanced at her window grabbing a kunai just in case. Who knew who could be out the window this late at night? She doubted it was Shikamaru…. Since he'd probably be sleeping after his mission. But Shikamaru was surprising sometimes, just like this morning.

She saw a shadow and that was all she could see with her half-awake eyes. It was a dark figure with… a spiked pony-tail. She shot out of bed immediately and ran to the window to open it. "Shikamaru!" she nearly yelled. Shikamaru put his index finger in front of his mouth—a signal to be quiet.

Ino nodded and looked at Shikamaru more closely. He looked like a mess. His hair was unruly and his clothes were full of dirt and things Ino did not want to know about. It was too dark and she didn't feel like knowing. It seemed as if he just came back from his mission…

"Hey Ino." His tired voice whispered to her.

That did it. She pulled Shikamaru in happily, even though she knew that she'd get in trouble if she was caught letting a guy in her room. But she longed for him, missed him.

She then put her hands on her hips, "You're late." She said with an accusing tone.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, "Heh… How troublesome…." He looked at Ino—who was wearing her silk purple pajamas, her blond tangled long hair all over her shoulder, her eyes watery blue…

Shikamaru felt himself drown in her eyes before her demanding voice saved him from doing so.

"Shikamaru!!" She nearly yelled at him, not bothering to keep her voice down any longer.

"Ahh… sorry Ino." He looked at her apologetically. "We ran into some trouble on the way…." He looked into her eyes and said, "Happy Birthday Ino…"

She attacked him while he stepped back in shock. Her voice was muffled against his shoulder, "I missed you..."

Shikamaru chuckled, the vibration soothing Ino's heart. He didn't dare wrap his dirty arms around her. Ino seemed to notice also that he also stank. She pulled from him. "You know you stink right?" she said stating the obvious.

He groaned. "I know… I'll go... clean myself."

Ino grabbed his arm, "You're coming back right?"

"Troublesome woman." Was all she heard before he jumped off from her window.

* * *

Ino sat next to her window, playing with her hair while waiting for Shikamaru's return. She smiled gleefully to herself. Maybe her birthday can be perfect this year. He suddenly appeared in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that his hair, which was usually left up in that pony-tail of his, was now down and still wet. She grinned.

He looked at her nervously, "Ino… I'm not supposed to _be in here_." He was again in Ino's room.

Ino pouted, "It'll only be for a short while… Now stop acting like a lazy bum. Where's my present?" she demanded.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered his trademark line again.

He took out something from his pocket. It was a wrapped box. He handed it to her. "Here."

She took it shyly from him. "Can I open it?"

He nodded and sat down on her bed. He lay down happily, tired from his troublesome mission.

He closed his eyes to the ceiling and breathed in Ino's scent coming from her bed. He heard her gasp quietly and smiled to himself.

She jumped on Shikamaru and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck squealing. "Thank you Shika!!"

He muttered, "Troublesome…" but he smirked at her, oddly it looks like a small smile…

She handed her present to Shikamaru. It was a hair ribbon for her hair. A beautiful lavender ribbon with the design of flowers embroidered on it. It was simple, but perfect for her…

She stood up and grabbed a brush from her bedside table. She handed it to Shikamaru smiling. "Put it on for me?"

He sighed and sat up. He took the brush from her and the ribbon and muttered a "Troublesome."

She smiled at him encouragingly. "Thanks Shika."

He grunted and started combing her silky yet tangled hair. Her eyes closed gently and leaned in to Shikamaru's touch. He smirked as he kept combing her hair until her hair was silk. He then stared at the ribbon trying to figure out how to tie it around a girl's hair. He squinted at it then gently put it on her, tying it snugly. She smiled and leaned on his chest afterwards. He wrapped his arms around her afterwards and leaned on the wall. Their hands intertwined, Shikamaru inhaling her flowery scent, Ino talking with her eyes closed and Shikamaru giving indications that he was indeed listening. Suddenly Ino asked an almost impossible favor.

"Shikamaru, can you stay here with me for the rest of the night?"

She felt Shikamaru stiffen.

She traced circles on his calloused hand, "It's just for today… I just… I just wanted you here with me but you had a mission and I know it's not your fault but I couldn't help feeling alone so it'll be nice if you could sleep with me." She rambled on, "You can leave early in the morning …"

No answer. Silence.

Her heart dropped, "I guess it's okay if you don't—"

"I didn't say I won't" Shikamaru cut her off.

Ino looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Really Shikamaru?"

He looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Troublesome woman…" he said with affection.

She squealed and hugged him.

A smile creeped out of the lazy shinobi.

* * *

"Shika…?"

"Mm..?"

"Thanks…."

"…"

"Shikamaru!!"

"Ughh… what?"

"I was trying to say thank you…"

"For…? The present?"

"That… and also... for making my birthday _perfect_."

A chuckle was heard.

"Heh. Anything for my troublesome woman…"

* * *


End file.
